Remains
by Erehmi
Summary: Setelah penembakan Kira, Athrun berusaha melanjutkan hidupnya lagi. "Aku bukan orang jahat." Benarkah? Ia sendiri bahkan mulai meragukannya. / Two-shots! / Cerita sekuel dari "Fake".
1. Chapter 1

Aku meneriakkan namanya sekali lagi.

Pipinya terasa dingin di telapak tanganku. Mata ungunya yang setengah terbuka menatapku, _tidak melihat._ Aku bahkan tidak sadar ketika serbuan oranye yang berlutut di sekitarnya menarikku mundur dan menghalangiku melihat wajahnya yang keabuan.

Salah satu dari mereka berusaha menarik perhatianku dengan berbagai pertanyaan, namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti dengan mata membelalak menatap tanganku. Aku melihat ke bawah.

Di atas telapak tangan yang sedetik lalu bersih kini bermandikan warna merah dengan sebilah pisau yang masih meneteskan darah. _Tidaktidaktidaktidak_ —

 _Tuhan, selamatkan dia!_

* * *

 **Remains**

Sequel of Fake

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit gained from this.

Warning: AU, kemungkinan OOC, _jumpy time set,_ tema cerita agak _dark._

* * *

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

Aku terbangun dengan napas tercekat. Sesuatu yang dingin menetes melalui alis ke punggung tangan. Degup jantung yang mengamuk mengentak-entak dinding dada dengan panik bagai narapidana di balik jeruji. Telingaku masih berdenging saat aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengatur napas.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Aku tersentak dan langsung meraih pistol di bawah bantal ketika suara itu menyela, "Hei, hei, tenang. Ini aku, kawan." Pandanganku yang buram akhirnya bisa melihat wajah yang tertutupi gelapnya ruangan. Kedua tangannya terangkat, menunjukkan dirinya bukanlah ancaman.

Kuturunkan senjata dingin itu dan mengusap wajahku dengan tangan yang lain. "Kau harusnya mengetuk." Aku bergumam.

"Sudah, tapi jelas-jelas kau tidak menyadarinya." Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menyandarkan punggungnya di tepi pintu. Rambut pirang bergelombangnya dibiarkan acak-acakan. "Tentang dia lagi?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Apa yang membuatnya menghantuimu terus? Kau melanggar ancamannya?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tidak heran Dearka tahu soal itu. Tentu saja ia mendengar percakapanku dengan _dia_ malam itu lewat alat penyadap yang diselipkan di kamarnya, mengawasi setiap kata yang _dia_ ucapkan. Kalau ada 'hal mengkhawatirkan' yang menyebar dari bibir pucat itu, target berikutnya bisa dipastikan dengan cepat. Untungnya tidak ada.

Aku tertawa miris. Tentu saja. Dia selalu tahu apa yang _harus_ dilakukan, seperti menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang membunuhnya dan tetap diam soal itu.

"Kau benar-benar percaya hal seperti itu?" Kuputuskan untuk meladeni rekan satu timku ini.

"Tentu saja tidak." Ia mengambil gelas di atas nakas dan mengisinya. Gelas yang setengah terisi air putih itu sudah ada di depan wajahku beberapa detik kemudian. Aku menerimanya dengan anggukan. "Hubungan yang kaubuat dengannya, itu semua palsu, kan? Kau sudah sering melakukannya— _ratusan kali_ mengalaminya. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kali ini sepertinya benar-benar berpengaruh padamu."

 _Karena kali ini tidak sepenuhnya palsu._ Aku menggeleng. Apa yang kupikirkan? "Entah. Sama bingungnya denganmu."

Aku bisa merasakan Dearka menusukku dengan mata ungunya (dia juga bermata ungu— _oh, sial!_ Hentikan pikiran itu, Zala!). "Ngomong-ngomong," suara berat itu kembali menarikku ke dunia nyata, "kau mimpi apa? Dia membunuhmu berulang kali? Menembakmu tepat seperti yang kaulakukan untuk membunuhnya?"

Pertanyaan itu murni untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik, aku tahu. Mungkin dengan begitu Dearka bisa mulai membuat lelucon agar mimpi itu tidak terasa begitu buruk. Untuk kasus kali ini, tidak, apa pun yang Dearka lakukan, aku tahu aku tidak akan merasa lebih baik.

"Lebih buruk berkali lipat," jawabku.

Perasaan bersalah menyaksikannya terbunuh berulang kali.

.

* * *

Jemariku memutar-mutar ponsel dengan warna metalik yang sudah memudar di beberapa sisi. Kusentuh layar yang dipenuhi goresan halus itu. Tanganku bergerak otomatis ke kotak pesan masuk. Satu nama berawalan C terpampang sepanjang beberapa baris ke bawah sampai akhirnya ada satu nama yang memutus deretan itu.

 **Kira**

03/17/74 [10:47]

 **Aku sudah di antrian ketiga.**

 **Jadikan** _ **take away**_ **saja.** **Kita bisa**

 **langsung mencobanya sambil**

 **makan di rumahku.**

 **Ketemuan di eskalator!**

Gigiku bergemertak. Meski aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, pesan super biasa yang dikirim tiga bulan lalu itu entah kenapa sudah terukir dengan seenaknya di kepalaku.

Sudah berulang kali aku ingin membuang ponsel samaran ini ke kotak sampah—bahkan melemparnya ke dinding pun sudah—tapi sampai menghancurkannya dan melenyapkan benda kecil itu dari hidupku selamanya ... aku tidak bisa. Jantungku selalu berdetak sangat cepat dan aku tidak bisa bernapas setiap kali hampir melakukannya. Begitu aku tersadar, ponsel itu sudah tersimpan dengan aman dalam kantung celana, menjadi sebuah beban mengganjal yang tidak bisa kuenyahkan. Paling tidak, aku bisa bernapas lagi, denyut jantungku kembali tenang.

Tanganku kembali menggeser layar ke bagian paling atas, ke pesan terakhir yang baru masuk berada. Pesan itu pun sangat sulit kuabaikan meski tidak tertanam sedalam pesan dari dia yang tidak ingin kusebut namanya.

 **Cagalli**

06/04/74 [23:34]

 **Sore tadi aku menyewa film**

 **remaja konyol yang disarankan**

 **Flay. Mengerikan. Kau masih**

 **belum membalas pesanku. Baik-baik saja?**

Aku menutup mata.

 _... lupakan perasaanmu terhadap Athrun Zala. Dia seorang pembohong._

Kedua tanganku terkepal erat. Aku sudah memberitahunya! Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku! Bukan salahku Cagalli masih terus menghubungiku meski aku tidak pernah membalasnya sejak hari pemakaman!

Jadi kenapa kau tidak mau meninggalkanku dengan tenang?

.

* * *

Kami sama-sama mengangkat kepala, menatap kepulan awan mendung yang terus bergerak. Kaki-kaki yang tak beralas menggantung begitu saja dua puluh meter di atas tanah. Kami duduk bersebelahan di pinggir atap kampus, menikmati terpaan angin sebelum hujan yang mengibarkan jubah keemasan yang melingkar di bahu kami.

"Pasukan naga pertama sebentar lagi tiba," ujarnya datar dengan nada serius.

Aku membalas dengan gumaman dan anggukan.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah langit. "Kau akan bertempur bersamaku, kan?" Masih tidak menatapku, ia bertanya.

"Tidak," jawabku.

Ia mendengus. "Ya, benar," balasnya sarkatis.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Hei, aku serius. Kau bisa pergi melawan naga-naga itu sendirian dengan pedang plastikmu. Aku akan masuk saja ke dalam dan mengontrol _quinjet_ dari ruang dekan. Jauh lebih efektif."

"Lalu Nazgul menusukmu yang sedang malas-malasan di kursi putar dari belakang dan menerbangkanmu ke dimensi lain." Ia tertawa—yang entah kenapa membuatku merasa hangat. "Kau merusak jalan ceritanya, Athrun."

Aku ikut tertawa. "Maaf. Dosis drama romantis berlebihan memengaruhi otakku." Kutangkap ujung jubahku dengan tangan kanan. "Padahal kostumnya lumayan bagus. Sayang sekali cuma dipakai untuk cerita fantasi-romansa."

"Kalau ceritanya diganti jadi petualangan meruntuhkan tirani raja, bisa-bisa panggungnya dipenuhi seluruh anak laki-laki kelas kita." Aku bisa melihat mata ungunya yang membulat antusias. "Pasti bakal keren."

Aku mengangguk setuju, membayangkan Kira yang mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi sembari menyerukan kalimat-kalimat patriotis, Rey yang duduk sok kuasa di kursi tahta, dan segerombolan anak-anak kelas kalah undian yang harus memakai kostum monster atau baju pelindung berat yang menutupi wajah dalam peran mereka menjadi pasukan Raja, lalu di waktu bersamaan, semua senjata mainan yang dibeli di pasar dengan harga murah teracung dan panggung kecil di gedung serba guna itu akan menjadi arena tauran.

Seringaiku terkembang. Oh, itu _pasti_ akan sangat menarik.

Ia menarik napas dan mengangkat satu kakinya. "Aku mau beli jus dulu. Rasa biasa?" tanyanya saat sudah berdiri.

Aku baru akan menjawab ketika suara ledakan yang sangat besar menggetarkan seluruh gedung. Lenganku melingkar melindungi kepala ketika sambaran angin kencang yang panas menusuk wajah.

Begitu aku membuka mata, noda merah besar meluas dengan cepat sampai menutupi separuh kaki kanan Kira yang masih berdiri. Celana cokelatnya koyak parah, memperlihatkan luapan darah yang masih merembes dari luka di baliknya. Kaki jenjang itu tiba-tiba tertekuk seolah tali yang mempertahankannya tetap tegak putus, menarik tubuhnya ke belakang.

Mataku membulat. Tubuhku maju secara refleks dan—terlambat. Hal terakhir yang kuingat sebelum suara _krak_ mengerikan itu terdengar adalah mata ungunya yang membulat, menatapku dengan penuh kekecewaan dan kemarahan—juga menuduh. Aku melihat ke bawah, menemukan sebuah kotak hitam kecil—detonator—tergenggam dalam lipatan jariku yang terulur.

Aku terbangun dengan kaos yang lengket oleh keringat.

.

* * *

Ketika gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri tiga meter di depanku, tubuhku menolak untuk bekerja. Mata kuning kecokelatannya melebar dengan kesan berkaca-kaca yang tidak kumengerti. Mulutnya terbuka-tutup seperti kekurangan oksigen. Sementara itu, roda di otakku berputar dengan gila.

Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Di Copernicus? Dia seharusnya ada di Orb!

"Alex?" Shinn Asuka bertanya dari sebelahku. "Ada apa?"

Aku benci ini. Akubenciiniakubenciiniakubenciini.

 _Sialan!_

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI!?" seruku sekuat mungkin dengan suara bergetar, menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang melintas. Satu ... dua ... aku mengambil tiga langkah mundur. Mataku membulat ngeri.

Tangan Shinn terulur dengan ragu. Aku terus menggeleng, memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, dan menunduk, menolak melihat tatapan terluka dan bingung yang gadis itu berikan. "Ath—"

"BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU!" Kepalaku terangkat, menunjukkan air mata yang tumpah tidak terkendali. "Kau ... keluargamu _terkutuk_! Pertama ayahmu, lalu ki-kir ... ki—apa yang telah _kalian lakukan!?_ "

Kali ini Shinn mencengkram kedua bahuku erat-erat. "Alex! Tenanglah! Apa maksudmu? Siapa dia?"

Aku menunjuk wajahnya dengan napas memburu. " _Dia_ adalah alasan kenapa aku pindah ke Mendel!" Aku tertawa dalam histeria. "Ayahnya dibunuh. Tidak lama setelahnya giliran saudaranya—seluruh keluarganya dibunuh kecuali dia! Jika aku terus terlibat dengan keluarga _terkutuk_ ini, aku yakin selanjutnya aku yang akan dibunuh! Dosa apa yang sudah kalian buat, hah!? Kau ... kau ... kenapa kau masih di sini, Cagalli Hibiki?! Berhenti. Mengikuti. AKU!"

Aku berlari.

Karena jika aku tetap ada di sana bahkan sedetik saja, 'mereka' akan curiga.

Karena jika Shinn tidak langsung meneriakkan namaku, Cagalli mungkin akan memanggil namaku yang sebenarnya dan mencoba mengajakku bicara.

Karena jika aku diam di sana dan melihat hasil dari luka sangat dalam yang kubuat, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Lagi.

.

* * *

Hiroki Asuka, MD

 _Mission accomplished_

Tiga tahun lalu, meski ketakutan aku akan merasa bangga dan senang melihat dua kata itu. Aku berhasil menghapus satu ancaman, satu hal kecil untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Sekarang, aku tidak lagi ketakutan, namun tidak ada lagi yang kurasakan ketika melihat dua kata itu selain rasa jijik dan muak.

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti, Zala. Ini bukan cuma 'pekerjaan'. Ini berbeda. Tidak ada jalan keluar," jelas Yzak dengan suara yang sangat pelan sembari memijat-mijat puncak hidungnya.

Aku tahu. _Aku tahu itu_. Bahkan mengundangnya ke apartemen sementara ini selagi dia memiliki misi lain adalah risiko yang sangat besar.

"Karena itulah aku mau kau membunuhku, Yzak."

Kepala putih itu langsung menoleh ke arahku. Keterkejutannya hanya bertahan sebentar. Kini kami hanya saling tatap, menilai keseriusan dan kewarasan satu sama lain sambil membaca hal-hal yang tidak dikatakan.

 _Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi._

 _Aku hanya akan semakin mengacau._

 _Harus berhenti._

 _Kau harus membunuhku._

Akhirnya, Yzak menurunkan kakinya yang terlipat, berdiri, memakai sepatu, dan berjalan keluar tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Aku menelan ludah, meninju meja di depanku, dan menggeram. "Aku bukan orang jahat—tidak, aku bukan orang jahat," gumamku di antara suara air mendidih di dapur yang memanggil.

Siapa yang coba kubohongi?

.

* * *

 _CD Player_ di atas meja dapur mengisi apartemen itu dengan lagu _alternative rock_ meski jarum jam masih singgah di angka empat. Aku menekan tombol volume di remote, mengeraskannya beberapa tingkat ketika suara sahutan dan dan ketukan yang tidak ramah menyerang pintu.

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dengan hentakan.

"Polisi! Tangan di atas kepala! Jangan bergerak!"

Aku melakukannya. Aku menarik napas dengan tenang, menutup mata, dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas kepala. Tak satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutku ketika mereka menahan kepalaku di atas meja dan menarik tanganku ke belakang dengan kasar untuk memasang borgol. Seorang detektif berambut pirang yang mengenakan setelah tua berwarna krem dan abu-abu berhenti di tengah ruang tengah dan memberikan beberapa instruksi untuk memeriksa seluruh ruangan.

Pria itu menoleh ke arahku. "Alex Dino alias Athrun Zala, kau ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan Dokter Hiroki Asuka. Kau punya hak untuk tetap diam. Apa pun yang kau katakan bisa dan akan digunakan untuk melawanmu di persidangan. Kau boleh bicara dengan pengacaramu dan memintanya hadir selama interogasi. Bila kau tidak punya, Negara akan menyediakannya untukmu." Ia mengumpat. "Nak, kau masih _sangat muda!_ Apa yang kaupikirkan?—Hei! Siapa yang membiarkan wartawan masuk!? Usir dia! Dan kau, _tolong,_ matikan lagu sialan itu!"

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya memerhatikan tingkah pria di awal usia empat puluhnya itu yang agak lucu. Menyadari tatapan yang terus kuberikan padanya, ia menautkan kedua alisnya padaku. "Apa?"

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Detektif Mwu La Flaga dan kita masih akan bertemu untuk beberapa hari ke depan jadi sebaiknya kau mengingatnya." Ia memerhatikan apartemen kecilku yang hanya berisi barang-barang standar: sofa krem, TV ukuran sedang, CD Player—yang CD-nya baru saja diambil dan dimasukkan ke kantung barang bukti untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut, sebelum kembali memerhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku hanya memakai kaos polos merah dan jins, tidak banyak yang bisa disembunyikan.

Tatapan pria itu melembut dengan seraut kekecewaan. "Serius, Nak. Apa yang kaupikirkan? Kau melibatkan dirimu ke dalam apa?"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku orang yang jahat."

Tidak ingin meladeniku lebih jauh, akhirnya Detektif La Flaga menyuruh salah satu personilnya untuk membawaku ke mobil dan langsung menuju kantor polisi.

Beberapa warga sekitar yang terbangun akibat keributan dan sirine-sirine itu memutuskan untuk menonton dari teras atau balkon mereka, masih dengan piyama, _roll_ rambut, dan gaun tidur. Polisi yang mengawalku mendorongku masuk ke kursi belakang, duduk di belakang stir, dan membawa kami pergi.

Langit yang masih gelap membuatku bersyukur dan merasa tenang. Hampir tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang. Jalan raya pun masih lengang, terutama di bagian pinggir kota seperti ini. Polisi itu melirikku dari kaca spion dalam dengan mata tajamnya.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada kursi depan dan bergumam, "Terima kasih."

Tidak ada balasan.

Ketika sinar kuning yang sangat terang menerobos kaca depan, aku menutup mata. Suara decitan rem yang memekakkan telinga memecah kesunyian seiring tubuhku yang terbanting ke pintu mobil oleh gaya yang hebat.

Aku bebas.

.

* * *

 _End of part 1_

* * *

 _Yes, I decided to write a sequel. It's an unplanned story (again, like the first one). Suddenly I just really want to write the first scene but I don't know what it is about. I don't want to make it all too cliche out of nowhere or forced (for the cause of death etc), so yeah, why not make it some kind of sequel from previous setting? Maybe it's still cliche but at least it has some background. Or so I ... think._

Saya minta maaf kalau misalnya prosedur penangkapan dan jabatan Mwu ngaco abis. Saya beneran ngasal soal itu. Yang saya bayangin waktu nulis _scene_ Mwu di sini itu DI Lestrade dari fandom sebelah. Tadinya mau ditulis Detektif Inspektur, tapi udahlah detektif aja. Makanya saya bilang ngaco abis. Sekali lagi maafkan ... mungkin ada yang mau ngoreksi?

Cerita ini mau saya buat _two-shot. Chapter_ selanjutnya akan saya coba buat secepatnya (sebisanya sih, gak tau aaaa, ini pelarian saya dari skripsi #curcol).

Terima kasih banyak untuk _readers_ yang udah bersedia mampir dan baca! _Have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Remains**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit gained from this.

Warning in first chapter's applied. Enjoy your reading!

* * *

.

Athrun Zala adalah seorang pembunuh.

Begitu juga Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, Nicol Amalfi, Rusty Mackenzie, Miguel Aiman, dan sederet nama lain yang sebaiknya tetap menjadi rahasia. Sudah menjadi tugas Nicol, salah satu _tech and communication specialist,_ untuk menjaga daftar nama itu dan semua rahasia lain yang tersimpan agar tidak terlacak oleh 'orang luar', bahkan oleh orang dalam sekali pun.

Nicol baru bergabung dengan ZAFT selama satu setengah tahun. Selama itu pula ia belum pernah menarik pelatuk. Tetap saja, setelah menyaksikan kengerian yang terjadi di dalam Orb Square lewat mobil van-nya yang aman, ia ingin muntah. Mereka sudah memasang bom itu di tempat-tempat yang tidak banyak orang, tapi memiliki dampak ledakan yang besar agar efek yang diinginkan tercapai.

Meski begitu, korban yang tidak diinginkan masih ada. Noda itu tetap saja mengotori tangannya, meski secara tidak langsung.

Nicol mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat ketika suara-suara teriakan dan kesakitan menyusup lewat alat komunikasi Athrun dan Dearka yang berada di dalam. Meski ia ingin berpaling dari pemandangan penuh abu, asap, dan reruntuhan di depan monitornya, ia harus tetap memerhatikan.

" _Jalan April 5th. Mereka sudah pergi."_

" _April 4th juga sudah."_

" _April 6th aman._ "

Jeda lima detik.

" _April 7th bersih."_

Nicol memerhatikan monitor di sebelah kanannya yang memperlihatkan peta kota berwarna hijau-hitam beserta titik merah yang bergerak menuju mereka. Ia berputar di atas kursinya dan mengangguk pada rekannya yang memantau situasi di lokasi utama, Pusat Penelitian Negara.

Rusty balas mengangguk dan kembali mengawasi monitornya. "Baiklah, Phantom, kalian bisa mulai," ujarnya tenang.

Nicol berputar lagi dan baru akan memberikan instruksi ketika suara panik Athrun terdengar. Mata cokelatnya melompat ke arah monitor yang memperlihatkan sambungan salah satu CCTV di dalam. Athrun tidak lagi berteriak. Dari gambar hitam-putih itu terlihat dirinya yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari seseorang yang menindihnya. Yang membuat Nicol heran setelah ia berhasil bebas, kenapa Athrun tidak langsung meninggalkan orang itu?

"Athrun, Dearka, kalian bisa pergi dari sana sekarang," ujarnya. Mungkin mereka kira situasinya belum aman?

" _Aku sedang menuju Athrun,"_ balas Dearka dengan napas tersengal. " _Dia belum meledakkan bom kedua miliknya!"_

Mata Nicol membelalak. "Apa? Kenapa?" Ia bisa merasakan tatapan bingung Rusty di belakang kepalanya. "Athrun! Ledakkan bomnya sekarang!"

Bunyi menggelegar itu terdengar sampai menggetarkan seluruh van. Ia melihat sosok Dearka yang baru menarik lengan Athrun sebelum asap hitam menutupi kamera seluruhnya.

"Ada apa?" Rusty, yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangnya, bertanya. Tidak heran, mengingat jalur komunikasi mereka yang berbeda—Nicol tersambung dengan tim Clown sedangkan Rusty dengan tim Phantom—pasti rekan satu divisinya ini penasaran.

Nicol menggeleng. "Tidak tahu."

"Mereka baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Nicol memerhatikan monitornya lagi, mencari keberadaan teman-temannya meski ia tahu dua titik berwarna biru di layar satunya masih terus bergerak menuju lokasi penjemputan. Akhirnya, ia meraih tombol yang tersambung dengan alat komunikasi 'tim evakuasi' sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Chammelion, waktunya masuk."

* * *

.

Membopong Athrun Zala bukan hal yang mudah.

Dearka tidak mengerti. Pemuda itu masih berlari kencang di sampingnya menuju pintu keluar _mall_ seperti pengunjung lain tiga menit yang lalu. Begitu mereka sampai di pintu, pemilik rambut biru gelap itu tiba-tiba jatuh dan Dearka harus membopongnya karena Athrun tidak bisa berjalan dengan kekuatannya sendiri— _kau terlalu menimpakan beban tubuhmu padaku, Bung,_ pikirnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Athrun mengalami cedera saat ledakan atau dia memang seorang aktor yang handal. Ya, selain dirinya, Athrun dikenal sebagai salah satu agen dengan bakat akting yang alami.

Yang mana pun terserahlah, toh situasi (melelahkan) ini membantu mereka berbaur sebagai korban.

Begitu mereka keluar, sepasukan pemadam kebakaran menyambut mereka dengan tangan-tangan terulur—menjaga kepala mereka agar tetap tertunduk, memberikan sungkup oksigen, dan menyampirkan selimut melewati bahu mereka. Dearka mendongak saat dua orang paramedis menghampiri, meyakinkan para pemadam pemberani itu bahwa mereka bisa pergi untuk melakukan aksi penyelamatan lain.

Jadi mereka berdua dipapah, dinaikkan ke atas ambulans, dan dibawa pergi.

Bukan ke rumah sakit, tentu saja.

"Oke, aku butuh kejujuran kalian sekarang. Kalian terluka?" tanya Miguel sambil melepas maskernya. "Tidak, tetap pasang. Itu bukan untuk penyamaran," tegurnya dengan tatapan tajam ketika Dearka menjauhkan sungkupnya.

"Baik, _suster,"_ ledeknya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Athrun?" Suara Shiho Hahnenfuss mencegah adu tatap yang baru saja akan terjadi.

Miguel dan Dearka memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Athrun yang masih duduk terbungkuk-bungkuk di atas kasur dengan napas memburu. Beberapa bulir keringat yang berkumpul di dahinya dan menetes membentuk jejak di antara abu dan debu yang menempel di wajahnya.

Dearka terkejut dan memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. "Kau benaran luka?"

"Tidak," balasnya cepat, "Aku hanya ...," ia menarik napas beberapa kali lagi, "maaf, maafkan aku. Tadi itu cukup 'besar' dan ...," ia berhenti lagi, mengambil napas dengan rakus seolah udara di paru-parunya takkan pernah cukup, "maaf, aku butuh waktu ..."

Ah, ini memang misi 'besar' Athrun yang pertama. Selama ini mereka memang lebih banyak bekerja sendiri-sendiri atau dengan tim kecil. Dearka sudah pernah mendapat misi 'besar' seperti ini dua-tiga kali bersama Yzak. Tidak mudah, memang, ia bahkan sempat mengalami mimpi buruk selama seminggu penuh, namun ia tidak menyesal. Karena ...

"Athrun," panggilnya, menatap teman baiknya itu lurus-lurus. "Kita bukan orang jahat."

Athrun membalas tatapannya dengan intensitas yang sama sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk dan kembali mengatur napasnya, mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan Shiho dan membiarkan Miguel melepaskan jaket, kancing kemeja, dan ikat pinggangnya.

Dearka sudah terlalu mengenal Athrun sampai ia tahu kalau temannya ini sama sekali tidak menelan kata-katanya. Makanya, ketika mereka sampai di markas setelah mendapat kabar kesuksesan tim Phantom dan disambut oleh tatapan bertanya dan khawatir dari Nicol, Dearka hanya mengendikkan bahunya karena mereka sama-sama mengerti.

Ini misi yang berat bagi Athrun. Apalagi setelah misi kecil penutup malam itu.

Bukan hal mengherankan, sebenarnya. Dearka beberapa kali melihat mereka yang sudah bergelut dalam organisasi ini selama belasan tahun menangis setelah menyelesaikan satu-dua misi. Terkadang mereka mendatangi pemakaman korban mereka untuk mengatasi rasa bersalah. Agak ironis.

Karena itulah Dearka langsung mengiyakan tanpa banyak bertanya ketika Athrun memintanya menemaninya ke pemakaman—mengawasi punggungnya, _katanya_. Kenapa Athrun tidak mengajak Nicol yang lebih familiar dengan area penuh perasaan ini membuatnya heran. Mungkin, _mungkin,_ itu karena Dearka melihat langsung reaksi Athrun ketika Kira Hibiki—putra dari target utama mereka—tergeletak tak bergerak dengan kaki terjepit reruntuhan langit-langit yang membuat genangan darah di sekitarnya. Mungkin juga karena Dearkalah satu-satunya yang mendengar percakapan keduanya sebelum Athrun membunuh Hibiki muda.

Ia merasa kasihan. Kira Hibiki seharusnya tidak perlu menjadi korban. Seandainya ia tidak melindungi Athrun waktu itu (ia melihat rekamannya lagi bersama Nicol diam-diam), dan seandainya ia tidak melihat Athrun menekan detonator ...

 _Bung, kalau mendengar cerita Athrun selama masa penyamarannya menjadi 'teman baik' Kira Hibiki, ia yakin laki-laki berambut cokelat itu orang yang lumayan asyik. Sayang sekali ..._

Dari dalam mobil, Dearka mengawasi punggung temannya selagi ia berjalan perlahan menuju dua makam yang baru ditinggalkan para pelayat dan keluarga sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia bisa melihat jelas ujung-ujung jemari tangan kanan Athrun yang menyapu batu nisan di sebelah kanan dengan sangat hati-hati, mengikuti garis tepiannya sebelum kembali lagi ke tengah. Laki-laki berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu tidak meletakkan bunga, tidak berlutut untuk berdoa, atau mengajak orang yang ada di bawah sana bicara. Athrun hanya mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menatap ukiran nama yang tertera di sana dengan ekspresi tenang, terlalu tenang.

Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu menghela napas panjang. Ketika Dearka melihat bibir Athrun bergerak, ia pun menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama.

"Aku bukan orang jahat."

Karena kalimat itu selalu menjadi pengingat mereka di saat mereka ragu tentang apa yang mereka lakukan, menyelamatkan dunia.

.

* * *

Yzak harus mengakui kalau ia terkejut melihat sosok Athrun yang hanya memakai kaos oblong dan jins membukakan pintu apartemennya dengan kantung mata setebal panda, wajah pucat, dan rambutnya berantakan seolah tidak pernah disisir seumur hidupnya. Ia sudah mendengar dari Dearka tentang mimpi buruk yang terus menghantui Athrun setiap malam dan cerita singkat yang mungkin menjadi alasan hal itu terjadi. Sosok Athrun Zala yang selama ini dilihatnya selalu rapi, tidak seperti pengangguran yang kehabisan uang dan dilanda masalah cinta seperti ini.

"Kau datang cepat. Teh?" tawarnya sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar, memberi isyarat untuk masuk.

"Kopi. Tanpa gula." Ia melepaskan sepatu dan menggantung mantelnya. Athrun sudah lebih dulu masuk dan langsung pergi ke dapur, sibuk mengisi air dan mempersiapkan gelas dan entah apa.

Yzak memerhatikan ruang tengah yang sudah dikelilingi lautan bola-bola kertas. Ia memungut kertas yang berada paling dekat dengan kursinya dan membukanya.

 _Ayahmu orang jahat._

 _Kami harus membunuhnya, jadi_ (coret) _jangan marah_ (coret)

Ia mengambil gumpalan berikutnya.

 _Kau percaya senjata biologis yang diberikan pada penduduk secara diam-diam untuk ... untuk ... seperti yang biasa kita mainkan di_ game _itu benar-benar ada_?

 _Ayahmu membuatnya. Karena itulah kami membunuhnya karena kalau Doktor Hibiki tidak dibunuh maka_

Yzak sudah membuka gulungan lain sebelum ia selesai membaca surat yang terakhir.

 _Kami bukan orang jahat._

 _Percayalah, kalau ada cara lain, ayahmu tidak perlu terbunuh._

 _Kami berusaha melindungimu._

(coret) _Jika apa yang ayahmu lakukan sampai keluar ke media, kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan menimpamu dan_ (coret)

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan menunggu." Athrun berdiri di belakang sofa krem di hadapannya, menumpukan satu lengannya di sandaran. "Airnya belum mendidih."

"Siapa peduli? Toh alasanku datang bukan untuk minum kopi." Ia meremas kertas itu lagi dan membiarkannya berada di kepalan kedua tangannya ketika ia mencondongkan badan. "Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

Athrun berjalan mengitari sofa dan tersenyum saat tubuhnya terempas ke sofa yang sudah tipis itu. "Mengobrol."

"Apa yang kau mau?"

Ekspresinya berubah serius. "Kau tahu apa."

"Apa karena ini?" Ia mengangkat surat gagal di tangannya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas meja. "Karena kau tidak bisa mengirimkan surat pengakuan dosa pada orang yang sudah meninggal?"

Yzak semakin kesal ketika Athrun tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi datar.

 _Orang ini sudah gila._

"Dengar ... Zala ..., aku tahu kau merasa bersalah. Kau berteman dengan orang itu satu tahun— _ha—_ satu tahun itu waktu yang lama! Aku mengerti perasaanmu—"

"Sungguh?"

" _Ya_. Aku membunuh _pamanku_ , yang sudah seperti _ayahku sendiri_ , karena dia ternyata seorang penyelundup senjata perang yang duduk di pemerintahan!"

"Itu dia, Yzak. Kita tidak punya hak untuk menghakimi mereka dengan 'keadilan kita' sendiri. Apa yang kita lakukan itu salah. Kita sama saja—"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku _mengerti_ , percayalah, aku juga pernah memikirkan itu beberapa kali, tapi itu ... _itu_ bukan masalah yang akan kauhadapi sekarang. Sekarang, _dengar,_ " nadanya melemah. Tangannya yang kurus memijat-mijat puncak hidungnya dengan penuh tekanan. "Kau tidak bisa berhenti, Zala. Ini bukan cuma 'pekerjaan'. Ini berbeda. Tidak ada jalan keluar."

"Karena itulah aku mau kau membunuhku, Yzak."

Yzak tersentak. Athrun Zala masih mengeluarkan eskpresi datar itu yang tidak bergeser sedikit pun. Mata hijaunya menembus tajam—menantangnya, _memohon_. Yzak bisa membaca dengan jelas pikiran-pikiran yang menerornya sampai membuatnya memanggil Yzak Joule, rivalnya sejak tahun pertama di ZAFT, datang ke apartemen persembunyian sementara miliknya dan meminta pertolongan darinya, untuk membunuhnya.

 _Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi._

 _Aku hanya akan semakin mengacau._

 _Harus berhenti._

 _Kau harus membunuhku._

Namun ada satu hal yang terbaca sangat jelas oleh Yzak di atas semua keputusasaan itu.

 _Ada sesuatu._ _Aku belum mau mati._

Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Ia masih punya misi. Ia masih memiliki banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Tidak mungkin ia—ia tidak punya waktu untuk—

 _Sial, kau meminta terlalu banyak dariku, Zala._

.

* * *

Miguel Aiman merasa seperti ditonjok ketika ia mendapat perintah untuk menghabisi Athrun Zala sebelum polisi mendapatkannya.

Miguel menghabiskan semalam penuh tanpa tidur dan hanya duduk memerhatikan berkas kasus Athrun. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Cahaya satu-satunya dari lampu meja membuat wajah perseginya terlihat lebih pucat.

Kasus pembunuhan Dokter Hiroki Asuka—seorang peneliti hebat, sebenarnya, yang membuang etik dan ideologi profesinya hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan 'suatu oknum' untuk menerbitkan jurnal-jurnal 'palsu' yang _tentu saja_ berhasil membuat orang percaya—ratusan ... ribuan ... jutaan peneliti di dunia?

Tidak biasanya mereka, apalagi Athrun, meninggalkan jejak yang dapat menuntun polisi ke arah mereka, sekecil apa pun. Cara yang mereka gunakan pun biasanya 'terkesan alami', seperti terkena penyakit jantung, kecelakaan, jatuh di tempat yang tidak menguntungkan—klasik. Kali ini, Athrun melakukan eksekusinya dengan pisau.

Miguel mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan yang langsung ditumpu di atas meja. Ia menyadari perubahan pada sikap Athrun sejak misi PPN waktu itu, namun ia membiarkannya karena hal itu wajar. Athrun masih _shock,_ dan ia butuh waktu. Beberapa bulan kemudian ia terlihat biasa saja, kembali menjadi Athrun yang ia kenal bahkan sampai ia mendapat laporan tentang cara Athrun melakukan misi terakhirnya ini dari Komandan Rau Le Crausset dan mendapat perintah untuk membunuhnya sore ini.

Oh, teman macam apa dia.

Athrun yang ia tahu tidak akan melakukan hal seceroboh ini. Antara ia masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk memikirkan metode penyelesaian misinya, atau dia memang _sengaja._

Apa pun alasannya, ia tidak punya waktu untuk bertanya karena berdasarkan 'tikus' mereka yang ada di kepolisian, satu jam lagi mereka akan menggerebek apartemen Alex Dino dan menangkapnya.

Jadi, ketika ia mengendarai truk kontainer jasa pengiriman barang antarkota di tengah jalan yang sepi dan tepat mengarahkannya ke mobil polisi yang membawa Athrun, ia menekan pedal lebih dalam.

Ia mendengar decitan rem itu, mendengar suara metal yang hancur ketika mobil itu menabrak pohon dengan keras.

Ia menepikan mobilnya, menyingkirkan rasa bersalah di dadanya sambil mengatur posisi sopir truk sebenarnya yang tidak sadarkan diri di belakang kemudi. Miguel tidak punya pilihan. Athrun Zala harus mati, membawa rahasia ZAFT dengannya ke alam baka.

Standar operasional prosedur.

Ia berlari kecil menghampiri mobil yang terbakar dan hancur parah di bagian samping itu. Ia tidak bisa mendekat lebih jauh, udara panas membuat kulit dan hidungnya protes. Ia memutar, mencari posisi yang lebih pas untuk memastikan hasil pekerjaannya. Di sana, ia bisa melihat sosok dua orang yang tidak bergerak di dalam, dipeluk oleh belaian api panas.

Miguel ingin meninggalkan sesuatu di sana, sebagai permintaan maaf atau paling tidak sebagai penghormatan terakhir untuk Athrun Zala, temannya. Tidak boleh. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak boleh meninggalkan apa pun yang bisa menjadi bukti dan mengganggu 'panggung pertunjukkan'.

"Maaf," lirihnya, tulus. Ia berbalik dan pergi lima menit sebelum sirine-sirine yang dinanti terdengar.

Miguel tiba di markas di waktu yang sama dengan Dearka dan Nicol. Mereka hanya menyapanya saat mereka sama-sama menunggu _lift_ , tidak bertanya apa-apa setelah mencium samar bau asap dari bajunya karena sudah bisa menebak apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Wajah keduanya langsung tertekuk, berduka dalam diam. Mereka mengerti, tapi tetap saja sulit menerimanya.

Miguel tidak akan heran kalau ia mendapat perlakuan dingin dari mereka berdua selama beberapa hari ke depan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Dearka Elsman dan Nicol Amalfi adalah teman baik Athrun Zala. Dia sendiri hanya berstatus sebagai teman biasa, tidak sedekat mereka, jadi meski menyesal, ia tidak terlalu merasa sedih.

"Oh, kalian datang pagi."

Yzak Joule datang dengan topi, namun ia bisa melihat bekas abu di sela-sela rambut dan lehernya. Ia pasti sudah mencuci muka lebih dulu sebelum datang ke sini. Bau asapnya bahkan lebih kuat dari dirinya meski ia sudah memakai jaket untuk menutupi seragamnya—tunggu. Matanya berhenti cukup lama di sekitar leher Yzak, tempat kerah hitam itu mencuat.

Seragam polisi?

"Baru menyelesaikan misi?" tanya Dearka santai, memecah perhatian Miguel dan membuatnya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Ya, bermain peran sebagai polisi untuk memastikan bukti-buktinya hangus. Kasus Lord Djibril ini lumayang licin." Ia menarik resleting jaketnya lebih tinggi. Mata biru tajam itu tidak berpaling sedikit pun dari Miguel. "Kau juga?"

"Ya, kasus Athrun Zala."

"Oh." Matanya berpaling ke arah pintu _lift_ yang akhirnya terbuka. Mereka berempat masuk. "Selesai?"

"Ya. Tinggal melapor ke Komandan," jawabnya, entah kenapa merasa ada atmosfer berat yang memenuhi ruangan kecil itu. Rasanya seolah berjalan di atas seutas tali, _harus berhati-hati._

"Bagus," gumam agen yang dijuluki berhati es di sebelahnya. Yzak menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Kita tidak memerlukan orang berhati lemah seperti dia. Seseorang pada akhirnya harus membereskannya juga."

Dearka meraih bahu temannya itu. "Hei, Yzak—"

Yzak bergeming, mengabaikan Dearka dan menatap Miguel lagi dengan keintensitasan yang sama— _yang ia tidak mengerti apa artinya._ "Terima kasih, Aiman."

Sarkasme? Atau tulus?

Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk.

.

* * *

Cagalli Hibiki meletakkan wajahnya di kedua tangan dan menangis.

Berita itu ada di mana-mana. Penangkapan pelaku pembunuhan Dokter Hiroki Asuka, Alex Dino, seorang _pemuda_ yang ternyata bernama Athrun Zala dan kemungkinan terlibat dengan kematian Kira Hibiki sebelum dia pindah ke Copernicus.

 _Polanya mirip,_ kata salah satu dari narasumber yang ada di TV, _Dino—atau Zala—mendekati putra korbannya sebelum melakukan aksinya._

 _Tapi Kira Hibiki adalah temannya—atau begitulah yang ia rencanakan—dan dia yang menjadi korban, bukan ayahnya._

 _Tidak lama setelah kasus di Pusat Penelitian Negara di mana ayahnya, Doktor Ulen Hibiki terbunuh. Tidakkah kau melihat ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan ini di sana?_

 _Tentu, itu masuk akal. Sayangnya, Alex Dino atau Athrun Zala ditemukan tewas bersama polisi yang membawanya pagi ini dalam perjalanan menuju kantor polisi. Apa Anda piki—_

Cagalli bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan keluar, masih dengan gaun tidur yang menutupi piyamanya.

Matahari pagi memandikan wajahnya ketika ia membuka pintu. Ia menyapa tetangga sebelah rumahnya, Bibi Murrue La Flaga, yang sedang menyirami kebun bunganya di teras. Ia merasa sedih kalau ingat Bibi Murrue sebentar lagi akan pindah, menyusul suaminya yang baru dipindahtugaskan ke Copernicus dua minggu lalu. Wanita itu—dan suaminya—selalu baik padanya dan Kira selama ini, mengantarkan makanan, merawat mereka saat mereka sakit. Dia bagai sosok ibu yang menggantikan peran ibu mereka yang meninggal sepuluh tahun silam.

Ia benar-benar menghargai perhatian dan dukungan moral yang dicurahkan untuknya terutama beberapa bulan terakhir. Bahkan Paman Mwu bersikeras ingin terlibat dalam penyeledikan kasus pembunuhan Kira dan menyelesaikannya sampai tuntas—meski Cagalli sadar tidak banyak petunjuk untuk mengungkapnya.

Semua jendela tertutup, tak ada bekas masuk yang mencurigakan, tidak ada petunjuk di rekaman CCTV, tidak ada suara, hanya sosok Kira yang terbaring dengan darah yang keluar dari lubang di dadanya, menodai baju dan seluruh seprai sampai menetes ke lant—

 _Berhenti, Cagalli._

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengambil tumpukan amplop dari kotak suratnya. Sesuatu terjatuh. Gadis itu mengambilnya dan menautkan alis ketika membaca isinya.

ARE YOU STRONG ENOUGH

TO JOIN THE FIGHT?

WRESTLING MATCH, 1ST OCTOBER 74

SIGN YOURSELF AND WIN THE MONEY

"Bibi Murrue," panggilnya, "Bibi juga mendapat ini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat selebaran berwarna merah, putih, dan hitam yang dimaksud.

"Apa itu?" Bibi Murrue berjalan ke pinggir pagarnya, memicingkan matanya ketika Cagalli berjalan mendekat sambil mengangkat kertas di tangannya. Wanita berambut cokelat itu tertawa. "Pertandingan gulat? Tidak, tidak ada di kotak surat kami. Seseorang pasti mendapatkannya dan iseng membuangnya di kotak suratmu. Lagipula lihat tanggalnya, sudah lewat kemarin."

"Ah, Bibi benar," gumamnya, memerhatikan pamflet itu lagi. Ada _sesuatu_ yang membuatnya merasa keberadaan pamflet ini di kotak suratnya tidak sesederhana itu.

"Cagalli." Ia tidak menyukai nada ragu di balik suaranya. "Kau sudah mendengar beritanya?" tanya Bibi Murrue hati-hati.

Cagalli mengangguk, tiba-tiba merasa sesak dan tidak nyaman. Ia menelan ludah dan melirik tetangganya dengan kaku. "Menurut Bibi itu benar? Athrun yang ...?"

Bibi Murrue mematikan alat penyiramnya dan memberinya tatapan 'itu'. "Oh, Sayang ..."

Cagalli mengambil langkah mundur ketika ia melihat gerak-gerik wanita itu yang hendak memeluknya. Tidak, ia tidak membutuhkannya sekarang. Ia sudah mendapat cukup pelukan selama beberapa bulan terakhir dan ia sudah muak untuk semua itu sekarang. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Bibi. Aku ... aku harus bersiap-siap ..."

Bibi Murrue mengangguk mengerti. "Ya. Ya, tentu saja. Akan kusiapkan bekal makan siangmu saat kau sudah siap."

"Aku menyayangimu, Bibi Murrue!"

Cagalli menutup pintu rumahnya lagi dengan hati-hati meski ia sangat ingin membantingnya begitu saja.

Musik _alternative rock_ itu kembali diputar.

Pemilik rambut pirang yang dipotong pendek itu mendesah. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mengambil remote untuk mengganti penayangan detik-detik penangkapan yang sempat ditangkap media sebelum mereka diusir— _tentu saja, bodoh, kalian mengganggu proses penangkapan!_ Meski remote itu sudah ada di tangannya, matanya masih memerhatikan sosok laki-laki yang berhasil merebut hatinya sekaligus orang yang pernah menjadi sahabat baik saudara kembarnya itu.

Athrun terlihat sangat tenang ketika polisi memborgolnya dan mematikan lagu latar yang dimainkan _CD Player_ di apartemennya. Ingatannya melompat ke pertemuan tidak terduga dengan laki-laki itu sewaktu ia sedang menuju Universitas Mendel sehubungan dengan lomba debat yang akan ia ikuti— _bukan_ karena ia membuntuti Athrun. Ia bahkan belum pulih dari keterkejutannya ketika Athrun menjerit, meneriakinya dengan kata-kata dan tuduhan kasar yang menusuk jantung, dan pergi lagi meninggalkannya begitu saja, seperti saat ia mengharapkan kehadiran laki-laki itu yang tak kunjung datang selama apa pun ia menunggu di pemakaman Kira.

Dua sosok itu, yang saat ini ia lihat di TV dan yang ia temui di Universitas Mendel, terlalu berbeda.

 _Apa waktu itu cuma pura-pura?_

Cagalli memerhatikan rekaman yang kembali diulang: Athrun yang melakukan perintah polisi dengan tenang, lagu latar, senyum sangat tipis yang diberikannya pada kamera tepat sebelum Paman Mwu mengusir media, lagu yang dimatikan ...

 _Tatapan itu, senyumnya, lagunya._

Cagalli melempar remotenya begitu saja dan menyambar laptop yang berada di atas meja. "Judulnya ... judulnya ... apa judul lagunya ...," rapalnya dengan jari yang terus menari di atas _keyboard._ "Ah."

Gadis itu memasang _headset_ dan menekan tombol _play_. Ia membuka _tab_ baru, menekan judul lagu dan mencari liriknya.

 _You've read the books  
You've watched the shows  
What's the best way no one knows_

Cagalli masih mendengarkan. Ia terus mendengarkan sambil meniti setiap kata dalam lembar liriknya. Jantungnya berdebar seiring tempo musik yang bertambah cepat.

 _First, you think the worst is a broken heart_  
 _What's gonna kill you is the second part_  
 _And the third is when your world splits down the middle_  
 _And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_  
 _Fifth, you see them out with someone else_  
 _And the sixth is when you admit you may have fucked up a little_

Air matanya menetes. Mulutnya terbuka, tidak percaya. Ia mendapat jawabannya, seberapa pahitnya ia menerima kenyataan kalau memang Athrunlah yang membunuh Kira.

Cagalli menyandarkan lehernya di puncak sofa, menatap langit-langit dan membiarkan air matanya kembali mengalir. "Kenapa kau memberikan pengakuan ini padaku, brengsek?" gumamnya pelan, tanpa amarah maupun kebencian. Hanya ... lelah. Ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Haruskah ia memberitahu Paman Mwu? Untuk apa? Toh, Athrun juga sudah meninggal, tapi paling tidak Shinn Asuka—laki-laki yang bersama Athrun waktu itu—bisa mendapatkan keadilan dan kejelasan atas pembunuhan ayahnya. Iya, kan?

Mata _hazel_ itu melirik pamflet yang tergeletak di atas meja.

ARE YOU STRONG ENOUGH

Gadis itu mendengus dan tertawa. _Tentu saja kau yang meletakkannya, kan, Athrun?_

Cagalli mengusap matanya, meletakkan laptop di atas sofa dan berjalan ke dapur setelah mengambil ponselnya. Cagalli Hibiki adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia akan membuktikannya pada Athrun Zala (arwah atau apa pun). Jika yang membuat laki-laki berhati lembut (atau dingin?) itu melakukan semua hal yang dituduhkan padanya adalah kekuatan besar di balik layar, ia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh dengan memberikan perlawanan dari garis depan. Tidak.

'When your world splits down the middle ...,' _peringatan, eh, Athrun?_

Ia akan mencari tahu hal itu lebih dalam nanti, ketika ia sudah punya lebih banyak kekuatan, orang, pengetahuan, dan keberanian. Akan butuh bertahun-tahun, tapi ia akan melakukannya. Sekarang, Cagalli Hibiki, seorang mahasiswa Ilmu Sosial dan Politik di tahun ketiga hanya akan menelepon Paman Mwu, memintanya datang ke lomba debatnya di Mendel Uni dua hari lagi dan memintanya menraktir makan siang, lalu mereka akan _bicara_.

.

* * *

"Ups! Maaf—maaf! Aku tidak melihatmu di sana."

Cagalli memutar bola matanya selagi ia membungkuk, mengambil kotak-kotak CD yang baru saja terlepas dari tangannya karena seseorang terlalu _menikmati_ lagu sampai tidak bisa mengontrol gerakan tubuhnya.

Ia melihat _headphone_ yang tergantung sembarangan dan masih memainkan lagu dari _CD Player_ yang disiapkan khusus untuk para pelanggan ketika pemuda itu membantunya membereskan barang-barang.

Alisnya terangkat ketika ia mengenal lagu itu.

"' _Six Degrees of Separation'_?" tanyanya sambil berdiri, membetulkan letak tas tangannya yang merosot. Tatapannya tertuju pada sampul album berwarna abu-abu yang tergelak di samping _CD Player_.

Napasnya berhenti ketika ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat sosok yang menabraknya dengan jelas.

Pemuda yang mengenakan _jumper_ abu-abu dan jins biru tua itu memiliki rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek seperti tentara. Kumis dan janggut tipis memenuhi rahangnya, membuat mata cokelatnya terlihat menonjol.

"Aku tahu. Lagu lama—sekitar ... tiga tahun? Tapi lumayan." Laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut, melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat familiar. "Mengingatkanku pada seseorang di masa lalu."

Cagalli tidak sadar ia melayangkan tangannya pada pipi pemuda itu sampai seluruh isi toko memusatkan perhatian pada mereka berdua.

Pemuda itu mengumpat dan meringis. "Hei!" protesnya sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah.

"Itu sebagai balasan karena sudah menabrakku dengan kekonyolanmu."

"Apa kau selalu menampar orang yang _tidak sengaja_ menabrakmu?" gerutunya sambil memberi tatapan maaf pada orang-orang yang terganggu.

Satu sudut bibir Cagalli terangkat. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menjawab dengan angkuh, "Hanya pada orang brengsek yang pantas mendapatkannya."

"'Brengsek' ... agak berlebihan, kau tahu, kata itu." Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yah, kurasa aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Cagalli mengangguk puas. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Cagalli."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan memasukkan satu tangannya di kantung celana. "Namaku ..."

.

* * *

 _End of part 2_

* * *

Selesai.

Wuah, akhirnya ...

Jadi inget, "Fake" saya buat karena lagi pengen buat fic dengan suasana lagu Exit Wound - The Script. Bedanya, kali ini saya duluan buat ficnya dan pas lagi denger lagu di soundcloud sambil nulis dan lagu ini diputer (Six Degrees of Seperation - The Script), saya cari liriknya dan kayaknya lumayan pas untuk jadi petunjuk yang ditinggalin Athrun untuk Cagalli. Waktu itu saya beneran belom kepikiran gimana petunjuknya ahahahaha. And so I should give my thanks to The Script for such imaginative and quite depressing lyric. Ahahahahaha.

Terima kasih banyak udah mampir dan membaca sampai selesai, _readers dear!_ Saran dan kritik kalian sangat diterima~

 _Have a happy day!_


End file.
